Future of the Forgotten (Heroes)
by Superbluestar428
Summary: It's been twenty years since the Law was created. Twenty years since that stupid accident. Twenty years the Teen Titans were last seen. Twenty years have past and the world may be in danger. You think that you don't need us. You are very wrong. Danger lurks around the corner, and you have no one to protect you. But we are here. Who are we? We are the future of the Forgotten.
1. OC Application

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me, Superbluestar428! So, I have exciting news.I am trying out something new. I am co-author-ing a story with KoltonBlaze! To tell you the truth, this is the first time I'm writing an SYOC story, so go easy on me. Anyways, I am the one writing for the Heroes side, while KoltonBlaze writes for the Villains side. Keep in mind that I will be choosing... 5 Heroes (I'm guessing). So see KoltonBlaze's profile for the Villain OCs.**

* * *

Here's the application:

Name: (What they were called before their powers)

Age: (mostly looking for teens)

Alias: (hero name)

Appearance: (What they look like)

Costume: (Super costume)

Personality: (How they act)

Powers: (Self-explanatory)

Life Before Story: (Who were they beforehand.)

If you want, add in anything else that you think is important.

* * *

**Yeah, that's the application. So send in OCs! I can't wait to see what kinds of OCs you guys can think up. Bye! **


	2. Chosen OCs

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I have decided who has been accepted! It was a tough decision, but these OCs really caught my interest and gave me some ideas for this story. Very sorry that your character was not chosen! Maybe I will bring on special one later on, but who knows! Without further ado, the CHOSEN ONES!  
**

* * *

Chosen OCs:**  
**

Hawk- **WhiteRaven3713**

Brawler- **OnyxTemplar  
**

Talia- **Emmeline C. Thornbrooke  
**

Portal- **KoltonBlaze**

And let's not forget, I have an OC of my own to add in the mix! So congrats to those who have been accepted! For those of you who haven't been accepted, sorry. But don't stop sending in OCs, they may be needed for later uses! Oh! And keep in mind, I might tweak your characters a bit, just so they will be able to fit in the story. UPDATE WILL BE ON FRIDAY! THANK YOU! BYE!


	3. Tower Heist

**A/N: SURPRISE! IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! Who's excited? I am! This chapter was meant to be put up on Friday, but we finished early! Aren't you excited? So, KoltonBlaze and I have decided to try to update every Friday. But things my happen so don't expect rapid updates every Friday. We have other lives to tend to as well. But anyways, long rant. OH! WAIT! Most of the chosen OCs are not in this chapter. Probably one of you will be put in the next chapter! Look forward to it! Let's continue on with the story! Enjoy~!**

* * *

Titans Tower, or at least what's left of it, stood tall on its isolated island. The Tower, which used to be a constant reminder of justice, was now nothing but rust and wreckage of what it once was. It's meaning _used to be_ the people of Jump City's beacon, showing that there were people watching over them, _protecting_ them. The Tower, that has been abandoned for twenty years, had lost all its meaning as well as its five inhabitants.

"Would you look at this dinosaur?" Portal whistled, staring up at the T-shaped building. Apparition circled the tower, eying it with interest.

"Maybe we should find a door." Apparition looked around for one. "Let's see here..." Her eyes began to glow a pale blue color before she walked through the wall. Portal waited a moment before hearing a crash inside.

"Are you okay in there?" He called out. More crashes were heard from the inside before a door appeared on the side of the building. Apparition stood in the doorway, looking disheveled as she dusted herself off. In just a few minutes, Apparition managed to look like she was hit by a tornado. Strands of her silver-white hair stood up awkwardly, a smudge of dirt on her cheeks added to the effect. "What happened?"

"I have many branches to my powers. Night vision is not one of them." Apparition answered, blowing her bangs away from her still-glowing eyes. She extended her hand, and Portal watched as a flame-like ball of energy appeared in her hand. They were in some sort of hallway, which would probably lead to the room they needed to find. Apparition took a step forward only to fall on her face once again. Portal raised an eyebrow at her antics before walking to her.

"You really are a klutz." Despite saying this, he extended a hand out to her, which she gladly took. Portal pulled her back up on her feet.

"Thanks." Turning away, she lit up her hand again and (carefully) walked down the dark hall. They walked in silence, the only source of light came from Apparition's hand. The two reached the end of the hall, an automatic door in front of them. Of course, the door would not open. "Give me your hand. I'll phase us in." Taking his hand, Apparition concentrated and waited for the cool-tingly feeling she got when she becomes intangible. She almost grinned when she heard a small gasp from Portal. The two stepped forward, and they were suddenly in the next room.

Letting go of each other's hands, the two looked around for a switch. The two felt along the wall, searching for it. Portal stopped as he felt the familiar lump of a switch. Flipping it on, the room flooded with light. Everything was either packed in a box or covered in dust. Boxes were stacked and scattered around the room, while the old red couch and the television screen collected dust. The table was empty. You could almost picture the original Titans sitting there.

Apparition strode to one of the stacks of boxes in the corner, opening one and rummaging through its contents. "Do you think the files are in one of these boxes?" She asked, pushing away the rusted parts of old electronics. After a moment of rummaging, she moved onto the next box, repeating her actions.

Immediately, Portal walked toward the computers. He glided his fingers along the bottom of circular computer, looking for a way to open the keyboard. Finding an indentation, Portal pushed on it and watched as the keyboard appeared from its compartment. Now, all he had to look for was the power button, and, hopefully, find what they came here for.

Portal pushed a green button, praying that it was the correct one. Luck seemed to be on his side today because just as he pushed it, the computer sprang to life. Portal began to type away in search for the file. He's learned a thing or two about hacking (with some help from Apparition) ever since he agreed to join this quest to find the Heroes. It comes in handy when they are in need of some top secret info.

"Any luck?" Portal asked, not taking his eyes off the screen, his fingers nothing but a blur on the keyboard.

"Nothing but rusty electronics." Apparition yelped as a rat crawled out of the box she was currently searching in. The rat crawled into a hole in the wall. Apparition gave a look of disgust. "And a rats. You?"

"The computers are empty." Still, he continued typing away, using every technique and every code. But nothing came up.

"Did you try under files?"Portal jumped a bit by the sound of Apparition's voice. He didn't hear her walk over to where he was. Then again her footsteps were usually swift and soundless. Portal paused for minute. He blinked and actually decided to try that theory. Taking the mouse, he clicked back on the home screen, and there it was. A file icon with the words "**_TOP SECRET_**" written below it. He clicked on it, and a new window went up, asking for a password.

"It needs a password." Apparition looked at the screen for a bit, probably going through every pass-code she could think of. Portal made way for her to type on the keyboard. Portal could tell she didn't have to type much because she left just as fast as she went on. The window flashed green, the words '**PASSWORD ACCEPTED**' stood in bold in the middle of it. Portal raised an eyebrow. He couldn't stop from asking, "How did you know the password?"

"I didn't." Apparition shrugged, her face unreadable as always. "I just typed in the first word to pop into my head."

"Which was?"

"GO." Again, Apparition shrugged and narrowed her eyes at the screen. The screen held different files. Portal clicked on the file that read '**HEROES**'. Different names popped up on the screen, names from A-Z, the names of the Forgotten.

Excitement and anxiety pushed their way through Portal and Apparition's head as they stared at their only hope to save the world. Removing a USB from his pocket, Portal plugged it in and began downloading the files.

"We found it. I can't believe-" Apparition didn't even get to finish because an explosion was heard, causing the floor to rumble. Apparition tensed and straightened up, looking alert. "Portal, make that download fast. We have company." Another explosion was head, eventually hearing the entrance door falling from its hinges. Heavy footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall behind the closed door. Distant voices shouted back from the entrance._  
_

Portal could feel his heart pound against his chest but he kept a calm face. He glanced at Apparition and saw her staring at the door nervously.

_90%..._

Apparition's grip on Portal's arm tightened. Her gray eyes never leaving the door as the the footsteps grew louder and louder.

_95%..._

_Come on! Hurry up! _Portal cringed as Apparition's grip grew tighter on his arm. "Portal, we have to leave. _Now_." Her voice cracked, she sounded really distressed.

"Almost done." There was banging on the titanium door, the pursuers sounded agitated.

"_Listen, you _law-breakers_._ _We know you're in there! You can't hide from us!_" A voice yelled from the other side of the door. The pursuer continued to bang on the door, most likely trying to push the door down.

_98%..._

The people behind the door grew impatient. Portal and Apparition could only make out the words "_door_" and "_down_", which was enough for them to connect the dots.

_99%... 100%... Download complete._

That sentence was enough for Portal to pocket the USB and grab Apparition by the arm. He lifted his hand and created a black hole, quickly pushing Apparition in before jumping inside himself. The last thing he saw was the titanium door fall to the ground before the black hole closed in front of him.


	4. Brawler: Part 1

**A/N: For some reason I feel as if its been awhile since I last updated. Though it was only a week ago. Oh well. So, yay! NEW CHAPTER! As well as our first hero will be shown! Forgive me, if I explained or did something wrong with your character! Do not be afraid to! Also, I will be splitting each new character we meet in two parts. This is obviously the first part, so I hope you enjoy! You know what you should do? Press that little button on the bottom that says reviews and write me your opinion! It will be gladly appreciated! This is the hero's side of the story. Make sure you also read the Villain's side that's being written by KoltonBlaze! Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Going through Portal's black holes was like free falling from the sky. Your stomach clenches so tight it feels as if it were about to burst. The air blows in your face, and you can't help but close your eyes shut. The only difference is that's its darker, no blue sky in sight, and you never know where you're going to fall. You just continue to plummet in the until you reach the destination...

Or in this case, a dumpster. Apparition's screams echoed within the portal as she fell face-first into the large dumpster. The smell of rotten milk and eggs made her gag. Apparition reached up and grabbed the edge of the dumpster, which helped steady herself. She brushed off the dirty tissues and removed the banana peel on her head. Just as she was about to jump out of the dumpster, she was pushed back inside as something fell on top of her.

No, not something. Rather _someone_.

Apparition let a pained groan escape her lips. She'll definitely be sore by the next hour. The weight shifted off of her, and she spit out a chicken bone that had somehow found its way into her mouth. "Gross," Apparition mumbled to herself, pushing herself up off the garbage she was laying in.

"Sorry about that." Portal replied, removing the banana peel that sat on top of her head. She could've sworn she felt the rush of heat pool around her cheeks. Of course that's impossible. In this form, she no longer had any body heat.

Shaking her head, Apparition turned away from Portal's gave and took in the area. It seems that they had been transported an abandoned alleyway.

"Where are we?" Apparition controlled the urge to float out of the dumpster, and, instead, grabbed the edge and jumped out, landing on her feet effortlessly. Portal followed in suit, falling in-step with her as they neared the exit of the alley. Apparition paused to put up her hood, covering as much of her hair as possible. A 15 year old girl with silver-white hair, surely, will strike people as odd, especially alerting those who are in search of people like her. Her eyes, however, would be a dead giveaway. So as long as she made no eye contact, she was good.

Apparition unconsciously pulled down her hood lower. _No eye contact, no cops._ Simple as that, right? Approaching the end of the alley, Apparition saw they were in a busy city. People were either walking or pushing their way hurriedly through the crowd. Cars drove by honking their horns, and towering buildings loomed in front of them. Carefully, they let themselves be pulled into the current of jostling people, blending in with the other unsuspecting civilians.

Portal stopped in front of a news stand, staring at a newspaper on one of the stands. "That's odd. I wonder why I sent us here." Apparition tilted her head to the side in a confused manner.

"What were you thinking about when you summoned the black hole?" Portal creased his eyebrows, a look he usually had on when he went deep in thought.

"Just some place with many people and good hiding spots." Apparition glanced at the newspaper, the name of their location in big, bold letters.

"Out of all the places," Apparition let out a small chuckle, "Denver?"

* * *

"Hey, move it kid!" Brawler flinched when someone pushed past him. He's been doing that a lot lately. Ever since he's started this hero gig, he's been on high-alert. And when you're on high alert, you tend to become _paranoid_.

It's not that he's afraid of getting caught-_ no_, the cops are too _stupid_ to figure out what's the difference between a human and a meta- but he can't help but feel something bad's about to happen. Or maybe just the opposite. Either way, he can't help but glance around at his surroundings every three seconds, looking for some type of- _of what_? Even he doesn't know. Is he supposed to look for danger? Or is _danger_ suppose to look for _him_? He doubts a neon sign is going to pop up in front of him to show him where to go.

Brawler sighs, shoving his hands in his pocket and continues to walk with the crowd. He shouldn't be stressing himself too much. It'll just activate his powers unconsciously, and, God knows, he doesn't want that to happen.

"Come on, sweetheart, don't you want to come with me and my boys?" A man, who looked like he was in his late twenties, sneered at a hooded figure they were cornering. There were three men (including the first who spoke) surrounding the hooded girl (which he assumed to be since she was just called _sweetheart_). It was hard to see the girl's face and features seeing as her black hooded-cape seemed to cover most of her face and body.

The girl stayed silent, probably thinking of a way to get out of the predicament she's been put in.

"Come, doll-face, we'll have some _fun_." Brawler had a feeling the girl was scowling in disgust, either because of the fact he called her doll-face or old people are hitting on her. If he was in her position, he would feel both. Her hands were trembling, clenched into fists as if ready to take a swing.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Her voice soft, but loud enough for him to hear. And, if Brawler was mistaken, he could hear a twinge of fear for her voice. Brawler took a deep breath and let it go. Time to make his heroic appearance...

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Apparition cursed in her head. She really should have stayed with Portal at that library. That way she could have avoided this situation. But _no- _she had to become conscious of her appearance. She couldn't help it: people were _freaking staring _at_ her_. Sure, she could've put up an illusion (ghosts are good at that), but she needed to save up her energy. Until they get those files printed, Portal and Apparition were stuck here in Denver. The staring had freaked her out till no end, so she decided to wait _outside_ the library.

_Big mistake_. Three middle-aged guys decided that it was alright to talk to her. Of course, she ignored them as much as possible, keeping answers to a one word minimum. Apparition's hands clenched and unclenched at her sides, forcing herself to not use her powers in public. Soon, Apparition found herself in an alleyway by the library, cornered and very vulnerable.

"Come on, sweetheart, don't you want to come with me and my boys?" Apparition crinkled her nose in disgust. This guy's breath smells worse than the dumpster she fell in. She stood her ground, but continued to stay silent. There's no way she's going to let them '_have their way_' with her. Now how to get out of here without her powers? She could kick one of them in their holy place and make a run for it. No, they would expect that. A weapon? None that she can see from her place. Ask politely? Oh yeah, they would so let her leave. Right after they tie her up and put her in their white van.

_Think of something, genius!_ She could call out for Portal, but that would just make a scene and attract attention. She doubts Portal would be able to hear her from inside the library.

"Come, doll-face, we'll have some _fun_." _Ew._ Apparition scowled at that statement. _Just... Ew._ Old people have to come to terms with their lives. They're _old_, get over it. Hitting on a teenager won't make them any younger! And _doll-face_? Apparition's face twisted in pure disgust. _This is worse than falling in a dumpster._ Apparition thought to herself.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Her voice, soft as usual, had deceived her. It wavered, making it sound as if she were scared, which was the exact opposite. She was _angry_- furious, even.

As she was about to give the guy a full-blown punch, someone had tapped the middle guy's shoulder. "Do you mind? I'm in the middle of-" He didn't even get to finish, for he was interrupted with a punch that sent him sprawling to the ground, unconscious.

"Why you little-!" The second guy rushed at the masked-stranger, only to be hit in the face. It was then that Apparition noticed the strangeness of the masked-person's punches. He was punching- obviously- but his fist doesn't make contact with the person's face. Instead, it's like a small force punching the pathetic losers.

Apparition narrowed her eyes. The masked-stranger was tall (towering her almost) and a bit on the skinny side with his lean muscles and long limbs. He had pale skin (though not as pale as she was) and was wearing cargo pants, work boots and gloves, a hooded sweater, a bandana and a dive mask, which hid his most of his face.

A _metahuman_? Does he know he's risking everything by just fighting these jerks? _Is he a good guy or a bad guy?_ She couldn't help ask herself that last question. Obviously, since he was basically saving her, but looks can be deceiving. She should alert Portal of this. Making sure the masked-stranger and the old guys were too preoccupied to notice her, she turned invisible, walking through the wall as she did.

* * *

Brawler clapped his hands together as watching the two figures retreat, plus one that was being dragged. The two decided to make a break for it, dragging their leader with them. He turned to make sure the girl was okay. "Are you okay-" Brawler blinked. There was nothing but an empty space where the girl was just standing a few minutes ago. "Where did she go?" He muttered to himself. A sudden wave of panic flowed through him. Did she notice him using his powers? What if she went to the cops? The cops could be at coming at this spot any second now!

Brawler cursed and took his mask off, not before checking to make sure no one was looking, of course. Brawler took a deep breath, trying to calm his fast-beating heart. He shouldn't panic. Who knows, she could've just took the chance to escape. There's no way she saw him using his powers...

Still, he couldn't shake off the feeling that there's more to that girl than meets the eye. Putting his mask in his pocket, along with his bandana, he made his way out of the alleyway. One thought clouded his mind as he walked toward the direction of his friend's home.

_Who was that girl? _


	5. Brawler: Part 2

**A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You guys probably hate me for not updating. I would also hate me if I hadn't updated in like three months. It's just I've been busy with so many things. Plus, my grades are dropping, so I must study harder! Though that's no excuse, that's what happened. But I hope I will have enough time to still update this story because I'm not giving up on it! You guys have messaged me about it, and I love the fact that you guys can't wait until the next chapter! You guys encouraged me to continue! I love this story idea, so I will continue to work on it! Wow, this is a looonnnggg chapter! I hope it makes up for all the time I haven't updated. So, without further ado, this is "Brawler Part 2"!... Wow, that rhymed ^_^**

* * *

"Don't look up. I'm invisible." Apparition whispered, taking the empty seat in front of Portal. Portal did as he was told, already used to Apparition being invisible when in public. "Did you find anything?"

"Names besides the hero names that is," Portal flipped through a profile before putting it down and picking up another. He had printed out each and every one of the hero's profiles and had begun searching through them. Apparition cocked her head to the side, a sudden thought occuring to her.

"I forgot to ask, but what _did_ you do about the file on the computer?" Apparition asked, worried that the government had found the secret files.

"I programmed a virus to delete all the files after uploading it onto this USB." Portal reassured, not looking up.

Apparition raised an eyebrow at him. "All the files? I thought we only needed the Hero files." She asked.

Portal shrugged. "You never know when we might need the other files too." Apparition nodded her head in understanding. There's nothing wrong with being _too_ precautious. "There are even some towns labeled here. One thing's for sure no Titan left Earth for good."

"So you're saying they could be anywhere in the world?" Apparition inquired, a spark of hope bubbled through her.

"Could be," Portal put down the papers titled 'Aqualad' and picked up another. He seemed to be highlighting all the towns on each profile. "Then again, these haven't been updated in twenty years." He replied, shuffling through Bumblebee's file.

Apparition's shoulders slumped a bit in disappointment, but kept that tiny ray of hope. "Well, at least we know where to start." Silence engulfed the two. Nothing but the sound of paper could be heard. Apparition fidgeted in her seat slightly. She felt the need to bring up the topic of the metahuman that had saved her not too long ago. Should she tell him? The meta could help them fight against _them;_ he could be a possible ally. The words poured out of her before she could even process what she's doing, "I saw a meta today, Portal." She whispered softly.

Portal stopped his shuffling and finally looked up at the empty space in front of him. He put down the papers and checked around to see if anyone was listening in on them. He leaned forward in his seat. "Another metahuman?"

Apparition nodded before remembering he could not see her. "Yeah, at first I thought he was just being a good samaritan, saving me from those _idiots_ who were trying to hit on me. But when I saw him _fighting_-"

"Woah, wait. _Back up_. What do you mean saving you from _idiots_? _What happened outside_?" Portal asked, nearly shouting. He almost stood up in his seat out of fury and anger. He felt furious yet worried at the same time. Portal knew that Apparition can take care of herself, but it doesn't mean he couldn't worry about her safety. They've been by each other's side for a while now. They only have each other to rely on. If something had happened to her, and he wasn't there to stop it, he would never forgive himself.

Apparition winced. That wasn't supposed to slip out... "I may have been cornered by a few guys..." She trailed off, her eyes avoided looking at Portal's furious stare.

Portal let out a frustrated sigh. "You should have been more careful. Did anyone see you use your powers?"

Apparition's shoulders slumped a bit. He was only worried about if she got caught using her powers? For some reason, she could help but feel a bit disappointed. "No, I didn't use them. And I was careful! It's not like I purposely attract perverts!" Apparition lowered her voice, noticing that they were getting louder and louder by the minute. She glanced around the room. After checking that no one was looking at them, she whispered back. "Besides, you know how I am when people I don't know touch me. I was so close to punching the guy in the face."

Portal's jaw tightened, his hands balling into fists underneath the table. Just the thought of a bunch of morons trying to "_feel her up_" brought sickening feeling to his stomach. "They tried to _touch_ you?"

Apparition flinched at the tone of his voice. She's never really heard him get so angry. Portal is the most calmest between the two. It's weird for him to act so out of character. Even when he fights, he's calm and reserved. "_Tried_ to... But like I said they didn't do anything. I was saved by the meta before anything happened." She explained, putting a reassuring hand on his.

Portal visibly relaxed. He looked down at his hand, and, though he could not see it, he knew her hands was there by the pressure over it. He held her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. "As long as you're all right." Portal felt her pull her hand away and watched as the papers moved in the air before landing in front of her seat. He picked up the papers in front of him. "So about the metahuman..."

* * *

"Where have you been, Eddie? You've been out all morning," Jack, one of his best friends, had asked him as he walked through the door of Jack's home. Eddie took a seat on the couch, exhausted by the fighting he had done just a few minutes before. He had been staying at his home for the past month. Then again, it has been a routine to switch from friend to friend's home ever since the _incident_...

"Went out for a morning jog." Eddie answered, shaking the thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to think about that right now. There were bigger matters to worry about. Take that girl for example. So far, he hadn't heard any police sirens going off, and he hadn't been handcuffed on his way here. That's a good sign right?

"But you usually come back by 9. It's 11:30!" Jack exclaimed, wanting an explanation. Eddie shrugged, not as worried as his friend. Eddie knew he was only being a good friend, worrying about him especially after all that's happened to him. Out of all his friends, he and Jack were closer. They've known each other since grade schools. They even kept in touch when Eddie decided to drop out of high school. They were basically like brothers. Jack has always been there for him.

"Just got sidetracked that all. Don't worry too much about it, man. I'm fine." It wasn't necessarily a lie. He _did_ get sidetracked. Sure, Eddie got hungry during his jog, stopping by for a sandwich did somewhat alter his schedule a bit. And the mysterious girl incident really put him off schedule... He didn't think he would come back this late.

Eddie's thoughts trailed to the mystery girl. He didn't even get a name or if she was okay. For all he knows, she could've been injured and is bleeding somewhere! Eddie inhaled deeply before exhaling. He shouldn't stress over this. Whatever happened, happened. She's the one who ran when she had the chance. Let's just hope she didn't catch him using his powers...

Picking up the remote, Eddie clicked on the TV, immediately broadcasting on the news channel. He needed to take his mind off that subject.

But the TV just didn't give him a break. The screen showed chaos on a street; many people were running and yelling in fear. Cars were overturned and everything was on fire. What's strange was that ice covered the ground, the ice spreading from a girl. Eddie saw another girl, probably about 19 years old, holding a sword and stabbed vehicle gas tanks. Another teen looked to be blowing things up, while another one stood in the middle of the street, just taking in all the chaos. He looked amused with it all before he turned to a tree and carved two L's into it.

"_... Are metahumans finally coming out of hiding to cause chaos? It seems our theories have been proven: metahumans are dangerous. Are we safe to say that this isn't the end of this madness? Stay tuned for the rest of tonight's story, 'Metas Gone Mad'-_" Eddie immediately turned off the TV, no longer interested in watching it. He just wanted to shout at the news anchor that not all metas are evil. There used to be a time where metas could live without having to keep their powers a secret. When some metas were actually heroes, saving the planet from destruction on a daily basis. But now, metahumans like him are forced into hiding and following through the law because society is scared of them.

"_Metahumans_. Man, it must be _cool_ to have powers. But they're just going too far; it's like they just want to show off their dominance." Jack commented, making Eddie flinch a bit. Jack is a really great friend, but Eddie has not told Jack his secret. That he's one of those metahumans, that he also has cool powers. At times, he finds himself wanting to tell him or anyone in that matter, only to be shot down when they make comments like that. Eddie just couldn't take the risk of getting caught.

Eddie offhandedly replied, "Who cares, I'm just happy people weren't hurt. Though, back then not all metahumans were bad, so you can't really judge metahumans in general." He then shrugged.

Jack laughed at his comment. "Typical Eddie, always so laid-back and honest. If you were a metahuman, you would either be a lazy hero or a hero with the power of honesty."

_If only he knew..._

* * *

_"Are we safe to say that this isn't the end of this madness? Stay tuned for the rest of tonight's story, 'Metas Gone Mad'-_" Apparition cringed away from the TVs.

"They already destroyed a street, Portal. We have to find those heroes fast." Apparition glanced back at the TV behind the window glass. She bit her lip. "Do you think they'd be willing to help?"

Portal continued to stare at the TVs with a blank expression. This is certainly not giving metahumans the right impression. They have to be extra careful now. The police may just be searching high and low for these guy and will possible arrest any metahuman that stands in their way. The police would most likely believe that all metahumans are in on this attack, planning a rebellion or something. Portal couldn't get caught now. He especially couldn't let Apparition get caught either.

They were in this together, and they _will_ end it together as well.

"Heroes have a sense of responsibility, Apparition." Portal turned his head to look at her. "They see that the whole world and its inhabitants are their responsibility to keep safe. If they see danger, they'll be more than willing to step in and stop it."

Apparition couldn't help but feel the slight doubt in her heart. It was typical for Apparition to worry about all the negatives in the situation. "But it's been _twenty years_... People can change, even _superheroes_." Her voice whispering the last part. Apparition stared at TV in guilt. Portal put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"But we can _hope_ because that's all we have left to turn to."

* * *

When night came, Eddie decided it was time for Brawler to make his nightly rounds of patrol. After suiting up, he escaped through his bedroom window and out to the streets of Denver.

Denver wasn't that busy tonight. There were barely any cars out on the streets and the sidewalks were nearly deserted. People were probably scared after hearing what had happened on the news. He knew it was always more dangerous at night. Not to mention, it gave him a chance to clear off the stress in his head.

_Save a girl from rapists and risk getting caught?_ Not worrying too much. _Lying right through your teeth to one of your best friends?_ You get used to making up excuses. _A bunch of metahumans coming out from hiding and destroying a whole street of people and property?_ A problem like that hasn't occured in- well,_ twenty years_. This could be the uprising of an evil metahuman rebellion.

Either way, its good to think it out at night. No one would be able to see you lose control of your powers. Still, he had to be extra careful. After hearing that news report, Brawler already knew they'd be upgrading the police system.

A noise alerted Brawler, making him snap his attention to an alleyway. He sighed a bit. '_It's always an alleyway...'_ He thought to himself as he crept toward it, trying to be as stealthy as he could.

He heard two voices, a girl's and a boy's. The girl's sounded slightly peeved off just by the tone of her voice. Yet, he can't help but feel as if he's heard it before... "Again with the _dumpsters_? _Really_, Portal. I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose."

"I was thinking of an alleyway. I couldn't think of an alleyway _without_ a dumpster..." The boy, who Brawler assumed was Portal, replied back just as annoyed.

"Well, try making us land _next_ to the dumpster instead of _in _it." The girl shot back. Brawler peeked from the entrance of the alleyway. There he saw a boy jumping out of the dumpster. From what he could tell, the boy had long dark hair nearly covering his dark eyes. He wore a leather jacket and cargoes, his black shirt showing off a white circle on his chest. A black backpack was slung over his shoulder.

Brawler couldn't see the girl's face because of her black hooded-cloak. She wore silver fingerless gloves, a silver long sleeve, black cargo pants, and silver combat boots. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she did look familiar. One thing's for sure, she was no normal teenager. She floated out of the dumpster and landed next to the boy.

Before he could do anything else, he heard the sirens of a police car passing through the empty streets. Without thinking, Brawler ran inside the alleyway to avoid getting spotted, tripping over the garbage cans on his way. He was caught before hitting the ground, a hand over his mouth. He turned his head, coming face-to-face with a pair of gray eyes. "_Shh..._" She shushed him, keeping one hand on his mouth. For a moment, a burst of coldness flooded through him as she touched him. She grabbed the other boy just as the police car stopped right in front of the alleyway.

A policeman stepped out of the car. He walked in through the alleyway, flashing the his flashlight around.

Brawler was beyond panicking. He could feel the sweat trickling down his forehead. He tried to calm his beating heart and keep his powers under control. The situation would become worse if his powers became out of hand. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as the policeman got closer and closer... Only to walk past him as if he weren't there at all. Brawler's eyes widened as he watched the policeman turn back around and headed back to the car, driving away immediately once inside.

As soon as the flashing lights died away and they could no longer hear the sirens, the girl removed her hand from his mouth. Brawler couldn't stop shivering once she released him. He felt as if his whole body temperature lowered to 10 degrees.

"Please don't scream. We're the good guys." She told him, a tone of urgency in her voice. The girl seemed to notice his shivering because she immediately apologized. "Sorry. The first time turning invisible are always the coldest." The girl explained apologetically. Brawler turned to her. They were _invisible_? Was that why the policeman didn't see them?

"I-i-invisible?" Brawler stuttered between his clattering teeth. He rubbed his hands together to bring back the warmth to his body.

"Yeah, you know. Not able to be seen or not visible for that matter." Portal stated calmly, looking at Brawler up and down. "By the way, you're not so stealthy, are you?"

The girl elbowed Portal, who let out a small yelp of pain and rubbed his arm. She paused to stare at Brawler, recognition lighting up her features. "Wait, I know you. You saved me today!" She turned to Portal. "Portal, this is the guy! The meta from earlier!"

Brawler narrowed his eyes to try to see her better in the dark. When she stepped into the moonlight, Brawler immediately recognized her. It was that girl he saved before! At least he didn't have to worry about her going to the cops on him. Because she was like him. He bets the boy is also a meta as well.

What surprised him the most was that her hood was now off, and he could finally see the color of her hair... Or the lack thereof. Pure, snow white yet with a glint of silver through them. Abnormal for a teenage girl, but then again, I think he already established how she wasn't normal in the first place.

"Yeah that was me..." He started before straightening up and extending out his hand. "The name's Brawler."

The girl reached out to shake his hand only for Portal to grab her wrist. "Wait, how do we know we can trust him, Apparition?" Apparition removed his grasp from her wrist.

"He saved me. Isn't that proof?" the girl, Apparition, asked, but Portal shook his head.

"It could've been just an act to get you to trust him!" Portal glared at Brawler and eyed him cautiously.

"He's good, I can sense it. You know, my senses are usually never wrong." Apparition kept her ground. "Besides, we need all the back-up we can get. We don't know what the others will say or if they will agree to even help us!"

Brawler opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by another siren. This time, it was the alarm to the bank across the street. The sound of glass breaking and heavy footsteps were heard through the cold, night air.

Six men ran out the doors of the bank, each one wearing black clothes and ski masks. In their hands were bags of cash. They looked content and amused at how they got their job done tonight.

Apparition's eyes flashed light blue before she sunk _through_ the ground. Portal created a blackhole and jumped into it. Brawler looked around for any signs of them.

_'Where did they-?'_ His thought was cut off by a questioning gasp.

He snapped his attention toward the bank robbers then noticed where the two metas went.

* * *

Portal stopped in front of three of the robbers. He opened a small portal and picked through it, taking the bags of money out of the hands of the robbers without even touching them. He threw them to the side before turning to them. "So, who's first?"

"No way. It's metahuman!" Shouted one of the men. The man then smirked, turning back to him. "I think the cops would rather take him in than one of us. Take him down boys!"

One man tried tackling Portal to the ground, but he was one step ahead of him. Portal opened up on of his blackholes in front of him, and the guy jumped through it and landed behind Portal, unconscious. Another guy threw a punch, which Portal caught before elbowing him in the back of his head, knocking him unconscious immediately. The last robber tried to run, but Portal step through one of his blackholes and landed in front of him, cutting off the robber's escape. "Going somewhere?" Portal asked before punching the guy in the face, also knocking him unconscious. "Now to get the job done." Portal stated, rummaging through his bag before taking out the duct tape, and started on rounding up the three unconscious men.

* * *

Three of the bankrobbers skidded in their tracks when Apparition appeared up from the ground. She flashed them a small smile. "I'll take those." Her eyes lit up light blue again as the bags of money also lit up light blue and floated above in the air. The bags of money were thrown to the side, stopping by the wall of the bank. Her eyes turned back to their gray color as she tilted her head to the side. "Taking things that are not yours is not nice." She commented, bravely yet her voice was soft and timid.

"It's a meta-freak!" Yelled one of robbers. Apparition seemed to flinch at the name. "Then again, it's only a chick. Three against one, we can take her."

Apparition just stared at them with a blank look. She shook her head at them slightly, her fingers twitching at her sides. Apparition then shrugged, cracking her knuckles a bit. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

One guy lunged at her, but she was too fast for him. She kicked him in the stomach and to the side. He fell to the ground. Another guy tried throwing a punch at her only for her to knee him in his holy place.

The guy she had kicked got up from the ground and held her back. Her eyes glowed a vicious electric blue color. The man yelped in pain as some sort of blue fire appeared from her hands, singeing him only slightly. "Never touch a girl. That's simple knowledge." Apparition dodged a kick that was thrown at her and began dodging all the other punches and kicks.

All the while, she didn't notice that the third one held up a gun. He shot, but the gun was kicked out of his hands. He turned to face whoever had done that, but was met with a fist instead. The force of the punch caused a cracking noise, resulting in knocking the man unconscious.

Brawler let out a sigh of relief before turning to Apparition to see her throw a guy against the wall. She kicked the other man before elbowing him behind the head, knocking him unconscious as well. Brawler walked over to her, but stopped as he saw her grasp her arm and wince in pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" Apparition turned to face Brawler, her hand still over her upper arm. Brawler could see the blood forming on the sleeve of her shirt.

"The bullet," stated Apparition as if that answered his question. Brawler furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked as Apparition pointed toward the gun on the ground.

"I was grazed by the bullet he fired." Apparition replied, nodding her head over to the first unconscious man. Brawler stared at her arm worriedly before untying the bandana around his forehead. He handed it to her, and she instantly applied pressure onto her wound. "I must say, thank you again."

"But your hurt-"

"But if you hadn't kicked the gun away, I would've been dead." Apparition chuckled. "Or at least permanently dead." Brawler looked at her questioningly, not really getting her joke. "I'm technically a ghost since I have all the abilities of one."

"Oh..." Brawler responded, getting what she was saying.

"And your powers are?" She asked, trying to take her mind off the pain.

"I'm a meta-kinetic." By the look she gave him, Brawler could tell she had no idea what that was. "It means that when I move with purpose, the amount of effort put into it is amplified and projected an inch or so from my body."

Apparition's mouth formed in an 'o' shape then she nodded understandingly. Apparition smiled at him gratefully. "But again, thank you."

"I should be saying thanks as well." The two turned to see Portal walking up to them, a first-aid kit in hand. "You saved my partner."

Brawler shrugged. "It's nothing, really. She would've done the same if the situation were switched."

Portal shook his head. "But most people wouldn't have. You saw danger and stepped in to stop it." Portal's lips tilted up in a small smile. "That's what _heroes_ do."

Brawler felt somewhat proud that he earned Portal's trust. He watched as Portal turned his attention back to Apparition, who smiled at him just as proud. He whispered something to Apparition, who nodded and tied his bandana around her arm. Portal then threw the duct tape at Brawler, who was unprepared at the throw, nearly dropping the roll of tape.

"Round them up, Rookie. We should be heading out soon." Brawler did he was told and put the three robbers together in a small circle before wrapping duct tap around them on their wrists. He taped their mouths shut as well. Once he was done, Apparition walked past him and stood in front of the unconscious men. A black sharpie floated near her and uncapped itself before writing on the face of one of the robbers who touched her.

"Wouldn't the police know it's your handwriting?" Brawler asked, but Apparition shook her head.

"I'm not handwriting it. I'm mindwriting it." She stated before capping the sharpie and stepped away to admire her work. On his forehead the word 'IDIOT' was bold. On one of his cheeks was written 'HE'S YOURS' and on the other it continued, 'TO TAKE'.

Brawler couldn't but snickered at Apparition's childish scribble on the man's face. Apparition smirked and turned to Portal, who was already opening a blackhole for their escape. Apparition glanced at Brawler. "You coming?"

Brawler was taken aback by her question. They expected him to come with them? He couldn't just leave... But then Brawler couldn't think of a reason for him to _stay_ either.

Making up his mind, he followed the two into the blackhole leaving all that he knows behind him.

* * *

When Jack woke up the next morning and went to check up on his friend, he found that all his best friend's stuff was gone. The bed was clean and folded neatly, the closet was empty from all clothes, and his best friend was nowhere to be seen. He was about to call the cops until he spotted a note on top of the desk.

Jack picked it up and began reading it to himself.

_Jack, _

_I'm leaving. Well, that was easy to understand since I'm no longer there as well as all my stuff. But I won't be coming back. At least not for a long time. I don't have time to explain, but trust me, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me or try to find me. Continue with your life. If this all blows over, maybe I'll come back and visit. Don't tell the cops or your parents or anyone for that matter. Cover for me and say that I just couldn't stand living in Denver anymore and decided to live with a relative (finally). People will understand. I trust that you will follow through with what I'm saying. Seriously, man. I'll be okay. I can take care of myself. Stay strong, and I hope for the best. _

_Your best friend, _

_Eddie Maxwell_

By the end of the letter, Jack so desperately wanted to chase after him. After all, he was his best friend, of course. But Eddie wanted him _not_ to look for him. He trusts Eddie just as much as he trusted himself. If Eddie wants to stay hidden, then Jack will let him stay hidden for as long as he like. And maybe one day, he'll come back and tell him where he's been. Wherever he is, Jack knows that Eddie is safe. Eddie knows what he's doing; he always does.


	6. Hawk: Part 1

**A/N: YAY! I'M UPDATING! It's a happy day today! For no reason at all... Moving on. So, thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you are all liking it so far! Time to introduce another character! I hope you like her, and I hope I portrayed her like you wanted! By the way, I do not know the street names of Gotham City, so instead of trying to come up with one, I decided just to do street numbers. Now, time to continue! On with the story!**

* * *

_All her visions seemed to always start playing in fast forward. Everything rushes past her, looking like nothing but blobs of colors. It begins to slow down when it gets to a certain event she's meant to see.  
_

_The scene stops, but she's still moving fast. She notices she's passing through the Gotham streets at night. For what reasons? She's not quite sure. Everyone who lives in Gotham knows its not safe to be outside at this time of night. Though she's not scared of getting jumped. She could protect herself, even if using her powers are against the law. _

_The city is passing by her almost like a blur, and it's then that she realizes she's riding her Harley. The engine roars as she speeds down the street. The street lamps are her only source of light. She could feel the drops of rain pouring down her head. Why was she riding in the rain?  
_

_A street sign passed her vision. She could make out the words: 26th Street. Nothing but apartments and the docks. What's so important over there that she had to go there in the middle of the night?_

_She was too involved in her thoughts to notice the girl walking across the street. Once she did, it was too late. She pressed on the brakes to hard and went skidding right _through _the girl. She flips, and finds herself on her back. Pain floods through her as the rain continued to pour down on her. The strange girl rushes to her side, trying to shake her awake, but she's losing her consciousness. The girl's pale blue- almost gray- eyes stared down at her as her mouth continued to move yet she couldn't hear her words. _

_Then the world around her fades to black. _

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Brawler looked from Portal to Apparition questioningly. "So what you guys are basically saying is that you're looking for the world's forgotten heroes, who haven't been seen for at least twenty years. Heroes that most are not only metahumans, but are strictly forced into hiding because of the law?"**  
**

Portal, not looking up from his work of tending to Apparition's wounded arm, calmly answered, "Yes, that's what I'm basically saying."

After making their escape away from Denver, the three managed to find an abandoned warehouse where they could hide from the police. Portal had began working on Apparition's wound as soon as they hit the ground of the warehouse. As Apparition got her medical attention, she let Brawler in on what exactly they were doing and who it is they were looking for.

"Why?" Brawler couldn't help but asked. It made no sense; they weren't in any danger. Sure, a bunch of metas had caused an uproar, but it's nothing the police can't handle, right? Somehow, he couldn't convince himself to think otherwise.

"Did you see that news report? The one about those metahumans causing chaos?" Apparition asked, wincing as Portal cleaned the wound with disinfectants. She glared at Portal. "Ow, calm it down with the disinfectants, Port." Portal ignored her pained whining as he wrapped the gauze around her arm.

"Yeah, it was on this morning." Brawler replied, remembering that tragic newscast.

"Those metas are dangerous. More dangerous for even the police to handle. We've had a run-in with one of them," Apparition explained, shrugging her silver long-sleeve back over her head. The blood on her sleeve had now dried up, leaving a brownish red color. She grabbed her cape and secured it around her shoulders. "Let's just say they weren't all sunshine and rainbows."

"But why do you need other heroes' help?" Apparition opened her mouth to answer, but Portal beat her to it.

"They're planning something. We don't know what, but it's certainly not about world peace." Portal crossed his arms over his chest. "We can't do this alone. Not without any training or knowledge."

"But what if they don't want to help? They've been in hiding for twenty years. Do you really think they'd even talk to us about metahumans or even train amateurs like us? No offense, by the way."

Apparition put a hand over her heart. "_Amateur_? Gee, Brawler, you do know how to make a girl feel special." She mocked before rolling her eyes. Brawler just shrugged. He's always been honest, never one to lie to others.

"I'm just saying that if they haven't gone out of hiding all this time, why would they start now? The whole world had shunned them out and now they're asking for help? No one would want to help."

"Heroes have a mindset that the whole world is their responsibility." Apparition was nodding her head as Portal began, his words from before echoing in her head. "No matter how many times the world pushes them away, they'll always be there to protect them."

Brawler could see his point, but there was a great possibility that the Heroes _won't_ help. "And if they turn the other cheek?"

Portal gave Brawler a blank stare before shifting his gaze to Apparition then back to him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Then it's up to us amateurs to save the world."

* * *

Confused. She was confused. Usually her visions show a woman getting her purse stolen and she had to swoop in a kick the robber's behind, sometimes she sees where a drug dealer is selling and takes them out before the cops come. Heck, she even gets visions about _tripping_ down the stairs.

But nothing like this has happened. Nothing that really involved herself. Only occasional things like this happen, and they're usually the most important kinds of visions.

She couldn't help but feel jumpy this morning. She nearly jumped out of her seat when the bell on the door of the coffeeshop rang. She doesn't even know why she's so panicky this morning. So what if her vision freaked her out a bit? She's seen worse. Then again, its best to keep alert. She was just getting used to Gotham, she didn't want to move any time soon.

"Kathryn!" The barista called out. She pushed back her seat and walked up to the counter, grabbing her coffee and muttering a small 'thank you' before making her way out of the shop. The TV near the door was blaring the newscast from yesterday about the incident with the metas.

"_Reports say that no evidence was left except for two inscribed L's on a tree near the street. Authorities are still searching for dangerous metahuman criminals. For now, all we can hope is that they will be found before any more damage is caused-_" Kathryn had walked out before the reporter could finish.

Those metas are making it more difficult for other metahumans to live in secrecy. The more they do this, the more the laws get stricter. Soon, they might decide to have a mass-murder on all metas- good or bad, it won't matter. The world will want to destroy them. Everyone believes all metahumans have tainted their world.

No one even knows the real reason why metahumans are put into hiding. Apparently, metahumans had caused too much destruction and had let thousands of civilians die. But Kathryn knows better than to trust history books and the media. They were created to make metahumans look bad. The real reason had become lost for twenty years. It seems that even no one will ever know the answer to that.

Kathryn took a sip of her coffee, taking a small stroll through the city. She's already grown used to the polluted air and crowded sidewalks. Keeping one hand on her coffee and one hand in her pocket holding her wallet, she got lost in her thoughts... Only to bump into someone, causing her to spill her hot coffee all over her shirt.

She let out a small shriek of pain as the hot liquid soaked through her shirt. She quickly began dabbing her shirt with the napkins in her pocket. "Watch where you're going!" She cried not looking up.

"Maybe if you looked up while you walked, this all could have been avoided." A deep voice remarked calmly. Kathryn looked up to see the guy in front of her standing in front of her. He looked as if he hadn't seen sun in his whole life with his pale skin. His black hair falls past his shoulders, and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He had a rugged face with a strong, angular jaw. In short, this guy was _hot_. In any other case, Kathryn would've took this oppurtunity to flirt with him, but this guy is a complete jerk!

Kathryn glared at him. "Don't blame this on me! You're the one who bumped into me!" She exclaimed as she gestured to her coffee-stained shirt. Doesn't this guy have any manners? He should've apologized like a gentleman! Who cares who bumped into who...

But the guy just rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this." He muttered to himself as he pushed past her and blended into the crowd, disappearing from her sight.

"_People these days..._" Kathryn mumbled under her breath. She walked toward a trash bin and disposed of her now-empty sterofoam coffee cup. She turned the corner and hopped on her Harley, driving off back to her home.

* * *

"I'm back." Brawler said monotonously as he walked in through the door. He had a scowl on his face, thinking about the girl he bumped into this morning. Why do girl always think they the guy should apologize first? It's just annoying. He doesn't have to apologize for something that wasn't his fault.

He shook his head and decided not to think about it. It's just a civilian, there's no reason for him to think too hard about it. He put down the pizza box he was holding on to a random crate. As soon as he put the pizza box on top of the crate, Apparition appeared, sitting on the crate next to it. Brawler jumped at the sudden reappearance, still not used to her Houdini tricks.

"Mmm, smells good. I haven't had pizza in a while!" Apparition explained as she took a slice from the box. Before she could even take a bite in it, Portal took the pizza from her hands, taking a bite from it himself. Apparition pouted then shrugged, taking another slice and biting into it.

Brawler couldn't help notice their odd relationship. They seemed more intimate to be just superhero partners. Yet they're total opposites. Portal is reserved and stoic and comes off a bit as brooding. Apparition is shy, but when you get to know her she's really kind, but a bit on the naive side. Though, somehow, they just fit together. If they were just normal civilians, Brawler would've believed they were dating.

Then again, this is Apparition and Portal we're talking about. Brawler can't imagine what they would even be like if they were _normal_. Heck, he doesn't even know what normal _is_ anymore. That girl he bumped into is probably as _normal_ as it can get...

The thought made him scowl again. He has to stop thinking about her. The image of her blue/black hair (probably dyed because there's no way that can be natural) and blue eyes with specks of gold. He remembered the dark coffee stain on her loose gray tank top under her leather jacket, some drops of coffee on her gray ripped jeans. Anger evident on her face, and he knew she was close to kicking him in his holy place with her biker boots. Though, he does have to admit: she _was_ pretty.

_No_, now's not the time to be thinking about that girl...

"Hey, Brawler. You okay?" Apparition asked, noticing that he was only staring at the box. "I thought you wanted pizza. You're the one who offered it."

"Uh yeah. Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts." Brawler replied before taking a slice himself. Apparition looked as if she wanted to go deeper into the subject, but decided to drop it when she noticed the look Portal was giving her, probably reminding her that she shouldn't get into someone else's business.

"Okay," was all she said. She grabbed another pizza slice. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"The plan is to search for the leader of the Titans himself." Portal explained, getting another slice. Apparition stopped chewing and looked at Portal, a shock expression on her face.

"Wait, are you saying-"

"Yes," Portal nodded, grabbing a piece of paper and handing it to Apparition. She put her pizza down and immediately grabbed the paper out of his hands and looked it over. A huge grin spread across her face.

"No way. We're actually going to meet _the _Boy Wonder?!" Apparition was excited. It was obvious by the way she stared at the paper with admiration.

"Big fan?" Brawler asked as Apparition nodded vigorously.

"You have no idea. This guy's a legend! Better than the Batman if you ask me." Apparition answered as she continued to grin. Her grin faltered a bit as her eyebrows creased in confusion. "There's not an exact address on this."

"That's where we start." Portal looked at Brawler and Apparition. "We need to search for a Richard Grayson. The real deal and not some hoax with the same name."

"What should we do? We can't just post fliers saying: _'Looking for Long-Lost Hero, if found please bring him to the abandoned warehouse by the docks where three metahumans are hiding. For reward, turn in the metahumans to the cops and have them arrested. Thank you!_'" Brawler replied sarcastically, which received a glare from Portal.

"We'll do it the old fashion way." Portal said, shaking the crumbs off his hands. "Do you know where the closest library is?"

* * *

Kathryn tossed and turned in her bed, but sleep would not come to her. There was a nagging tug in the pit of her stomach. Her brain was telling her to get up out of bed, hop on her Harley, and go to 26th street. Kathryn had to find out who that girl was.

The loud clap of thunder pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned to her window and saw the raindrops pounding hard on the glass as another streak of lightning lit up the sky. Riding outside in the rain is dangerous, but Kathryn can take care of herself. Besides, this isn't the most dangerous thing she's done.

Pushing the blanket off her, she got up from bed and to her closet. Kathryn began changing out of her pajamas into her usual attire of ripped jeans, leather jackets, and biker boots. She grabbed her helmet and keys and ran straight out the door into the stormy night.

* * *

_Sneaking into a police station's personal files? Check._ Apparition thought as she floated up, still invisible, to the security camera. She unscrewed the side, fiddling with the wires, before rescrewing the side back in. _Hack the security camera? Another check. _

"That should buy me at least an hour or so..." Apparition mumbled as floated back to the ground. She made herself reappear in the empty room before turning to the file cabinets. "Now, where's G for Grayson?"

After the trip to the library, they still couldn't find much about Richard Grayson. Only that his family died in a terrible acrobat accident and that he was adopted by multi-billionaire, Bruce Wayne. Of course, they opted looking for the Wayne Manor, but a news article had mentioned that it had been abandoned when Bruce Wayne mysteriously disappeared during the same time that the _metahuman/superhero_ banning law was announced and became official.

"... _D...E...F... G_! Here it is!" Apparition opened the first drawer and began searching through it. "Huh, they still use paper and folders. I would've thought they'd do the _in_-thing and go with electronic catalogs." Apparition spoke to herself while opening one of the drawers. She rummaged through the folders look for the familiar name. When she found none, she closed the drawer and continued on to another one. She repeated the process over and over, but still no name came up on Richard Grayson. Apparition was sure she would find some sort of file on him in here.

She sighed, defeatedly. Might as well leave now. She floated up and was about to phase out of there when a cabinet way in the back caught her eye. It was somehow different from the rest, all the cabinets being gray while this one was red, and seemed to look to be hidden in the back behind all the others. "_Hello_, what do we have here?" She floated to it and gently landed on the ground.

The strange red cabinet was dusty, a sign showing it hasn't been open in years. Old padlocks hung on each drawer, Apparition whistled. "Would you look at these dinosaurs? No one's used padlocks since lock-scanners were invented." Then again, padlocks made this job ten times easier. One by one, Apparition made each lock intangible, phasing them out of their place and putting them on top of the cabinet. She opened the second drawer, assuming it was in alphabetical order. She rummaged through the drawer, noting that each file was stamped _"TOP SECRET" _in bold, red letters and found the file all the was in the back. She grabbed it and pulled it out. Apparition opened it and bit her lip to contain a shriek of excitement.

It was him, she could tell by just imagining a mask over his crystal blue eye and him being younger. His picture was attached to a file. It read:

_Name: Richard John "Dick" Grayson_

_Alias: Robin, Boy Wonder_

_Parents: John Grayson (Father, deceased), Mary Grayson (Mother, deceased), Bruce Wayne (Adopted father, missing)_

_Skills: Possesses the peak athletic strength and endurance of a man in his mid-twenties who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. He is a master of dozens of martial arts disciplines and was rigorously trained by his mentor in everything from escapology to criminology, fencing, stealth, and disguise and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines._

Just as she was getting to his address, the room flashed red and an alarm went off. Apparition looked down and noticed she had accidentally stepped on a trip wire.

_ 'People still do that?' _She thought to herself. Apparition cursed herself for not being careful enough. She quickly shut the cabinet, but tripped over her feet. The file skid across the floor to the other side of the room as she crashed to the floor as well.

"_Stupid, klutz_." Apparition mumbled to herself as she looked around for the file. As she noticed it, she heard voices and a crowd of stomping feet heading this was. Apparition turned invisible just as the door opened. Flashlights flashed through the room before a light turned on. Apparition, still invisible, couldn't help but hide behind a cabinet. She kept her eyes on the file.

"The alarm was triggered here. Search around," she could hear one policeman say, probably the chief of police. Silently as she could, she tiptoed her way around the cabinets, keeping her invisibility up. Carefully, she picked up the file. She smiled down at the file victoriously.

But she cheered too soon, for Portal thought it was the right time to page in and contact her through the walkie talkies they had managed to find.

"_Apparition, do you read? Did you get the file?" _His voice was loud and clear, attracting attention to her spot near the file.

'_Perfect timing, Port._' She thought sarcastically as she picked up the file, turning it invisible as well.

"Freeze!" Out of shock, she dropped the file and had reappeared out of thin air, nearly scaring the man in front of her.

"I found _him_- er, _her?_" Apparition looked up to see a young man.

'_Geez, not all criminals are males, you know!'_ She wanted to shout at him but decided against it. That would give them more of a reason why she looked like a criminal.

The man looked pretty young, probably only about nineteen or twenty years old. It was obvious he was a newbie, what with the way he held his gun with shaking hands at her and was already sweating even though she didn't do anything. '_I'll try not to scare him too much.' _She thought as a smug smirk played on her lips. Apparition picked up the file, the man's gun following her as she did.

"P-put that d-down, o-or I'll shoot." The man stuttered as he tried to keep the grip on his gun.

"Sorry, but I got places to be. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm one of the good guys." She said as she phased through him and ran to the opened door. More cops tried to block her way, trying to catch her. Bullets were fired, cabinets were knocked down, but they still couldn't catch her. One managed to pin her to a nearby cabinet. She hit the cabinet hard. It wouldn't be surprising since this cop was as big as the Hulk! His meaty hands gripped her arms. She merely smiled as she phased through through the cabinet and turned invisible.

The door was in reach now, but a shot of pain ran through her arm, stopping her in her tracks. She felt her sleeve get damp with blood. Apparition cursed; she must have opened her wound when that Police Hulk crashed into her. She'll have to limit her powers to save her strength. Cursing again, she dashed through the door, narrowly escaping one cop who tried tackling her again. Her footsteps were getting sloppy as she began phasing through the walls. She continued running and phasing at the same time until she was outside. Still, she continued to run, the file still held tightly on the waist of her pants. The rain wasn't making her escape any easier.

"_Apparition, are you there? Do you need back up?" _She unhooked the walkie talkie from her belt and pushed the button.

"Back up would be much appreciated! My wound opened up, and my powers are very limited at this time." Apparition yelled into the device as she continued to run.

"_Where's your location?_" Apparition tried to squint through the raindrops and darkness as she searched for a street sign.

"Can't see a street name, I'll try to lose them first." Hooking the walkie talkie back, she ran faster.

Her feet splashed against puddles, and she could hear the sirens of policecars. She cut through an alleyway and onto a street, hopefully losing the cops behind her. Still not stopping, she unhooked the walkie talkie once again. "I'll be hiding near a bakery by 26th street!"

* * *

"_18th... 19th... 20th..._" What if her vision was on a different day? It couldn't have been tonight. Her visions aren't exactly immediate. Sometimes, it could be days or maybe weeks, even months for her visions to come true. Her vision didn't necessarily mean tonight... Did it?

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it is the wrong day. Still, it felt as if she was being pulled to go there. If she was wrong, then she would have to go home, soaking and possibly catching the flu. Yeah, she'll just go there and check. And if no one was there, she would just turn around and go.

With a newfound reason, Kathryn snapped out of her thought. As she did, she realized it was already too late.

Just as her vision predicted, a girl ran onto the road in front of her Harley. Out of instinct, she hits the brakes and swerves, trying to avoid hitting the girl. She was, however, still too close. She waited for the impact, but it never came. She passed through cold air, which gave her goosebumps and left a pins-and-needles kind of feeling on her skin. Before she could gain control of her Harley or even use her powers to stop her fall, her Harley flips, sending her flying and onto the pavement.

Kathryn was overwhelmed with a pain in her head. She couldn't move her body, and she was flashing in and out of consciousness. She saw the girl rush to her side, just like her vision. She could see her lips moving, but couldn't make out the words she was saying. The girl's pale blue eyes flooded with panic.

And just like the end of her vision, she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." Apparition seemed to chant for the past five minutes now. She didn't see the biker coming and panicked immediately when she was about to be hit. Her powers kicked in, luckily Apparition managed to phase through the bike. Unfortunately, the biker and her Harley had flipped, and the biker girl now laid on the pavement unmoving.

"_Apparition? Are you at the meeting point?_" Portal's voice sounded through the night. Unhooking the walkie talkie, she pressed the button and spoke into it.

"Positive," she lied through her teeth. She hated lying to Portal, but she couldn't tell Portal that she nearly crashed into a girl and made her unconscious all the while. Portal will be furious at her. Apparition was torn at what to do. The Harley on the side caught her eye, and a plan formed in her mind.

"_Ok, I'll be right-_"

"Abort on the back up. I found myself a ride." Apparition replied back, hooking the walkie talkie back on her belt without bothering to hear a reply back.

"_Please_..." She let out a huge sigh of relief as she felt a flutter of a pulse beneath her finger tips.

Now the next problem. There's an unconscious girl lying in the middle of the street, bruised and possibly in need of medical attention. Apparition couldn't just leave the girl. From that fall, it was possibly she could have had a concussion. But should she endanger her chances of being caught?

Her hero instinct got the best of her, and she stood up and headed toward the motorcycle. She lifted it off the ground and put the stand up. Apparition then went back to the girl, taking off her hooded cape and putting it around the biker. She lifted the biker up with slight struggle, using some part of her telekenisis to help balance her.

Gripping the handle while trying to keep the girl on the bike, Apparition started the engine. "Ok, let's see if Unc's motorcycle lessons are finally put to use." Kicking off the stand, she drove the bike forward, swerving to the side a bit, but managing to keep up balance. With luckily no car was in sight, she shot through the street at bullet speed to the docks.


End file.
